


Waterfall

by DirtyComputer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Come Eating, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied Link/Urbosa, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: "Let the memory of my embrace wash over you." Commision for Scrib-eyed Steak.
Relationships: Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Waterfall

Many women had caught Link's fancy on his travels, but he thought he had grown past girls until he had met the chieftain. The gerudo were renowned for their strength, imposing stature and regal air. Link didn't expect their chief to embody maybe one of those things on a good day. 

She was small. Short even for her age. The faintest definition of muscles showed promise, but she still had a long way to go. Understandably so, but still surprising. 

Even more surprising was how taken he was by her. Gerudo women were beautiful because of the way they towered over him, but something about being able to see eye to eye with one made her that much more enticing . 

Talking to her felt easy. It was like talking to an old friend in a way he couldn't place 

The carefully applied makeup couldn't hide her soft features for the life of it. She had a regal, formal way of speaking that often contrasted with naive questions and a tendency to be easily fascinated. A dry sense of humor was a thin mask for her empathetic nature, concerned and doting endlessly for a village that didn't quite take her seriously.

Of course, her outfit was also a plus. The Gerudo's choice of dress was always a plus, but it was especially the case here. Link would steal greedy glances at her back as she led him around. The cutout of her skirt exposing a teasingly plump thigh. A peak at her thin undergarment as she crossed a leg on her throne. 

Link had accepted taming the divine beasts as a necessary duty, but something motivated him to go the extra mile for the girl. Maybe it was love at first sight, or maybe it was a boyish impulse to impress the first girl he had come across that was even remotely around his age in weeks.

Whatever it was, it drove him to accept his most dangerous task yet: reclaiming the thunder helm from the notorious Yiga clan. Link had run-ins with them before and accepted the task in confidence based on how quick they fell to him. 

But one Yiga was different than facing the whole pack. Link emerged from the hideout with the helm and various wounds, scratches and bruises as a generous bonus. He had departed the town at the crack of dawn and only stumbled back in at the dead of night. Walking in the front door wasn't the best idea with his disguise in threads, so he took the next best and personal favorite option. 

He stumbled into the window of her bed chambers, thankful to the see she was still awake and quick to help him in. A dose form her private stash of potions helped with the most pressing wounds and injuries, but Link still stood before her covered in sand, blood and grime.

Shed started peeling the fabric off of him before any issue could be made of it, inspecting him for cuts and wounds. It felt strange at first, the way she looked him up and down and ran her hands over his arms, but Link took it as a kind gesture and went along with it. 

"You really should get cleaned up." Riju suggested gently. "That's the first step to treating it. You can use my bath." 

Link's eyebrow furrowed. Just the idea of such a leisurely action in a royal's chambers was hearsay. Even a leisurely conversation on Zelda's balcony would put his hair on edge.

"I really don't mind." She insisted, casually walking into her closet. "Beats you trying to explain yourself at the public baths." 

Link nodded in agreement, taking Riju's withdrawal as a gesture for his privacy. He slipped out of his shorts, prepared to quickly wash up and be out of the princess's hair.

He didn't expect her to step back out. A quiet gasp alerted Link that her eyes were on him. He turned, just as flustered with her change in attire.

It was practically a swimsuit, with two thin black strips of fabric barely covering her budding breasts and an equally thin bikini bottom between her legs. Link's eyes couldn't help but trace her surprisingly curvaceous figure. The thighs he'd been thinking about all day were on full display as was her toned midsection. 

He traced her all the way back up her eyes, finding them permanently fixed downward. Glancing down at his...

Link let out a yelp, scrambling to cover himself. The gesture enough to shake Riju out of her glance, recovering some of her notorious composure. 

"I-it wouldn't be right of me to let you tend to those wounds yourself, now would it?" She said, her usual calm tone rife with hesitation. She was even having trouble convincing herself that this was normal. Poor Link's cheeks burned hotter on his skin hotter than the desert sun.  
\--

Link gingerly took a couple of steps into the bath, relishing immediately how the water felt just right on his feet. Not too hot, not too cold. He had nearly forgotten about the other occupant until she placed a gentle hand on his shoulders. “Take a seat, so I can get a good look at you.”

‘Haven’t you already gotten enough of a look?’ Link thought to himself obliging. He grunted at the aches of his muscles and the burn of his cuts as he took a seat in the water’s edge.

“I have something for the cuts, but I want to get you clean first. Infections are frequent in this part of the land.” She cooed like a parent. 

Link rached for the basin on the poolside but Riju gently pushed him away. “Ah ah, you’ve done enough champion.” She tutted. “Let me take care of you..”

Link obliged, withdrawing his arms as Riju took a seat next to him on the rim of the bath. Link tried to keep his gauze on the water, eager to keep that little mishap from happening earlier from repeating. Even then, he could just barely make out her reflection on the rippling surface. His eyes caught her midriff as she leaned to filled the basin. He felt his cock twitch, blushing and burying his arms between his legs. 

“You might want to be careful when you creep up on me like that.” Riju cooed, dumping the pail of water over his head and soaking him. Link gasped lightly at the sensation, the cool water running down over his muscles and wounds. A necessary sting. “Bularia lets me keep a dagger under my pillow.” She warned with some gentle exertion in her voice as she leaned to fill the basin again. “You might have really been dead instead of nearly.”

Link winced again, both at the sharpness of her words and the sensation as the second round of water washed over him. She had such a mature way of speaking that contrasted her appearance, her voice, and even some of her mannerisms. “I know it stings.” Riju said gingerly. “I have something for that, don’t worry.”

She leaned again to reach for a vial on the rim. This time, Link caught her eyes flicker downward as she reached past him. Her breath hitched as it did earlier. He occasionally caught Riju’s lingering gauze even when he first met, but the way she leered at him now like a piece of meat was a different feeling. A regrettable thrill.

“This should help with the pain.” She muttered softly into his ear as he heard the sound of the jar being uncorked. A cool substance gently pressed against the back of his skin. Link sucked a breath as Riju carefully applied the gel all all over his back. The prickly drag of her nails contrasting the gentleness of her fingertips. Even after it was just applied, Link could feel the stinging start to subside, leaving little sensation to ponder but Riju’s casual exploration of her body. 

She lingered a little too long on his toned core before continuing up to his shoulders. He was sore, but there were no cuts or bruises there, so Link thought it was odd. When she leaned over his shoulder and ran her fingers daintily down his bicep, a satisfied little hum sneaking out as she did so, he practically passed out from holding his breath. He felt the thin fabric of her breasts on his back, bringing the outfit he was trying so desperately to bury from his mind into focus and sending his cock pulsating again. 

When her sneaky digits slipped down to his thighs, Link gasped, reaching for her to stop. She gently pushed his hand away. “I need to make sure I get everything.” Riju chimed in innocuously, an innocent giggle ringing in Link’s ear. 

For a moment, he believed her. She reached over him again as she did with his arms, slowly capturing his thigh in her grasp and running her hand down it. There was no way she wasn’t eyeing his cock now. That familiar breath hitch could be felt on his back. Her hands drifted along his waist and he could feel her hesitate. He almost wanted her to do it. Break down that last barrier that gave him any pretenses about pulling her over his lap and pounding her into nothing. 

Instead, she lazily drifted over to his right thigh, rubbing it up and down like it was normal. A tease.

Suddenly, she stopped again and Link expected her to pull away. Instead, a shock went through his spine as she grasped his member. Her own breathing accelerated. “Told you I’d get everywhere.” She mumbled, riding a line between a seductive goddess and a nervous schoolgirl. 

Link could hardly breath himself as the first real touch his body had received in weeks work it’s way over him, a gentle stroke up and down his cock that sent a far-too-potent wave of pleasure through him with each one. He closed his eyes, letting out a gentle sigh that gave Riju the courage to lean in harder and keep going. The sensations had him in a daze strong enough to throw the debauchery of the act, letting Riju have her clumsy little way with him and live out her little teenage fantasy. 

Suddenly, it stopped and Link had half a mind to finish himself right there. She put her chin on his shoulder again, keeping his arousal potent as she slowly lifted her hand up to their heads. It was then Link noticed the pre running loosely from his perched member, a trail connecting his cock and Riju’s lips gently snapping. 

“Did I ever mention that this is edible?" Riju whispered in his ear, leaning over just enough so he could see her next move better. A gentle lick of her fingertips that ran the pre along her tongue. Every single digit on her hand got licked, slowly and agonizingly. Link didn’t even know where the lotion ended and the pre began, but it didn’t matter to her at any rate. 

But the chieftain could never maintain that regal air for long, her seductive gaze breaking into a girlish smile. “It tastes sweet. Like honey candy!”

\--

Riju had resigned to going over his body again like nothing happened, which pained Link, but he was so uncertain of where all of this was leading and how far she wanted to take this that she let her control the pace for now. 

As the situation returned to neutral, he started to have second thoughts. Every second was a second that a guard to wander into Riju’s room to check on her. Buliaria knew full well about the ruse Link used to get into town, but defiling their crown jewel would be another story. Letting her work her magic on him allowed him some plausible deniability. Some ignorance. 

That was, until she leaned over him again and he could feel the press of her raw, erect nipples on her back. Link jerked back into reality at the contact, standing up before Riju gently clasped his cock. It stopped him, luring him back to her like a dog on a leash. Questions started burning through his mind as his heart raced. When did she get the time to remove her top? What  
had she removed? 

“They  
” Riju said with some exertion as she started stroking him again. “That whichever Voe is let into the Chieftain’s chambers must be her chosen one.” Link could hardly focus on what she was saying as she started to stroke him faster, more firmly and with more intent. 

“That’s the idea, anyway. Whatever you do outside the palace is your business, but when oh when would a chieftain get the opportunity to leave? I doubt my ancestors were so lucky as to have dropped someone like you in their lap.” She pondered casually, as if she wasn’t groping and kneading Link into an oversexed mess. 

Suddenly, sparks flickered in Link’s brain. A familiar sensation. A memory. These same dark, course hands running across his skin. No. Darker. Rougher. That familiar blue lipstick, but on a much more mature face. Sharper eyes. A wider nose. More mature. Experienced. Not so skittish. 

Link hardly felt dominant even as he railed into her with the way her muscular thighs squeezed around her. The way her arms locked themselves on the back of his neck. It was as if he didn’t keep digging into her air tight snatch she would break him herself. If he didn’t give her all the seed he’d had stored up in that tiny body of his from all that time he spent taking peaks at her, she would snap him in two in and find a partner who could handle her.

Link snapped back to Riju’s teasing and grazing with a gasp. She sped up her strokes, giggling. “What’s the matter? Are you about to-”

Link gripped her arm, pulling her around to collapse on her side into her lap in one smooth motion. She looked at him, bewildered at shaken by the sudden movement. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at her since she had gotten in the tub. The colorful neckpiece along with the fabric of the top that seemed to define the piece before was gone, leaving a bare chest covered only with sweat and water from Link’s back. Her bottom was still in-tact, though Link had to wonder how much of it was soaked because of the water. The headpiece along with the loose accents on her short arms and legs remained. Still beautifully exotic looking without leaving anything to imagination. 

He quickly, clumsily set her back up so she was straddling his lap. Not for her sake, but so she could be at the perfect height for him to steal her first kiss. He mashed her face against his, eager for that all-too familiar taste of a gerudo’s lipstick. Riju didn’t even know where to begin with kissing back, content with opening her mouth and letting Link run laps around her tongue with his. 

All the while he squeezed her toned little body, pulling her closer and closer. As close as the space could be between them. So close that Riju could wrap her legs around his waist and squeeze him. So close that Link’s member had no choice but to be sandwiched between them, eliciting a groan with every desperate grind one made against the other one. The fountain splashing against them the whole time only made the act friction-less, making it easy to desperately hump each other like a couple of horned up teenagers.

That’s all they were at the end of the day, despite their status. Two foolish young people who happened to catch each-other on a good night. Riju a little too eager to get a hold on her future and Link with one eye firmly in the past. 

Link couldn’t help but roam all over her slick little body now. It was only his right after she’d ran her hands all over him like he was one of her stuffed toys earlier. None of the familiar muscle definition he was looking for was here, but a firm squeeze of her asscheeks told him that this would be a fine substitute. He ran his hands up and down her back, tangling the long, damp strands of hair stuck to her back into knots. She fed him moans and gasps even as he poked around her mouth. 

He released her lips with a hum. The smile she gave him was frantic and anxious all at once. She had at last awakened the beast. Anything that happened after this was out of her control. 

She didn’t expect to be shoved firmly into the water and pulled into his lap, but she obliged. It was true that she hadn’t even been near a damn voe before this, but all the reading, listening in on conversations from the women twice her age, and even the practice she had done on fruits had all served to prepare her for this. So she took Link in her mouth with little hesitance, suddenly glad she had been so liberal with the flavored lotion as a pleasured tasted hit her senses.

The sight of the Chieftan kneeling between his legs, ass just barely visible above the water as she took more and more of his cock was cathartic after a long day of marching to her fife. It was even more satisfying when she got to work, smoothly taking his tip past her lips with a clear eagerness making up for her lack of experience. 

All Riju had to go off of was her own research. Diagrams, books and lessons meant strictly for biological purposes and a few too many nights spent eavesdropping at the Noble Canteen. A hand in her hair along with a stray grunt escaping his lips meant that it it was paying off. Subtle, but clear approval that made her hum as she smeared his wet skin with her lipstick. She’d been planning just how she would take on such a massive member for the entire time she bathed him. The only one that made sense for her slender face and small throat was “slowly and surely.”

At least, that was the plan. She didn’t expect Link to grip a handful of her hair with one hand and grab her cheek with the other. Gently, he started to meet her thrusts with his. Then, his grip tightened and he held her in place while he face fucked her, pushing deeper into the entrance of her throat with each one. 

For the touch starved Link, every sensation of her mouth was intoxicating, from the feeling of her tongue swirling around him to the warmth past her lips to the slight tightness of her throat. Almost as good as watching the confident, seductive gauze she started with falter as her eyes squinted and tears formed. Her confident glare turned into a pleading one as he thrusted deeper into her throat, relishing the way it clung and vibrated around him as she groaned and writhed against the pressure. 

Finally, he let her come up for air, pulling out and watching the thin threads of spittle keep them from pulling apart. He was surprised when she only took a couple of sharp breaths before diving in again, letting out a sharp moan as she took him. Always up for a challenge, never to be beaten. 

So Link took it as a sign to push harder, gripping her head even tighter and thrusting deeper into her throat as he got even closer to his climax. She let out an audible glurk as he bottomed out in her, but she didn’t dare protest. She took the pubes in her face in stride as he rode out all his pent up thoughts and feelings on her face. Every glance he snuck at her exposed back or the cutout that granted him a taste of her thigh. The way she looked him up and down like a snack earlier. Her choice to throw on what was by far the most revealing outfit he had ever seen a girl her age wear, all for him. The teasing. The back against her breasts. The handjobs. The- 

Link let out a sharp moan, thrusting hard against her face and firing his seed against the back of her throat. Riju seized up, focusing on making sure every shot of seed made it down her gullet safely as Link carelessly dumped his spunk into her. Some self awareness stirred back to life in him and he pulled out, one loose strand landing on her tongue before the rest of his intense release coated her face in three, four, five ropes. 

Riju hung back and took some deep breaths, letting out an airy smile at her handiwork. Link was impressed at his own, watching the mix of cum and makeup pour down her face like stray white tears. 

That sight would have been enough to keep him erect on his own. He hardly needed Riju to gather the stray seed on the tips of her fingernails and lick it up gingerly. That wonderful fucking gesture that had gotten him so worked up in the first place applied to his white hot spunk. After running one last cupped hand of water over her face, she stood. She peeled the black bottom from her hips, slowly exposing her soaking lips to Link. His loins were back to aching at the sight, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap as if he didn’t just drop 3 climaxes worth of seed into her. 

They kissed hungrily and clumsily as Link fumbled lining her up. She let out a soft gasp as soon as he pressed against her lips, but Link was beyond concern. He helped her slowly slide down onto him, watching her face twitch and twist as he felt her coil around him like a steel trap. She was even tighter and slicker than he had imagined. The tightest he’d ever felt by a decent margin. Every pang of guilt or flicker of hesitation he’d had since first setting sight on the young chieftain disappeared when she slid comfortably around his cock, ass finally connecting with his thighs as a sign of their union. 

She’d wrapped her arms tight around him, gasping and whimpering at the new sensations. Link caressed her back, laying a soft kiss on her neck as he soothed her. The way she shook around him sent shocks through him so potent that he was eager to start moving, but he resisted. 

His balls were aching to blast the chieftain’s inside walls when she started moving, wiggling her hips on his dick and letting out a low, long moan at the sensation. He gripped her ass, moving in tandem with her as they began their most dangerous dance of the evening. Riju playfully bit her lip as things heated up between them and the line blurred between sweat and water. She got bolder, lifting herself off of him and slapping audibly back down into his lap. Again, again, again with each movement sending heat waves through Link.

Riju was utterly filled and content to move at this pace until Link suddenly pushed himself up, letting Riju yelp as gravity took agency from her and forced her to get filled up again.. Link stood up in one swift movement, thankful her little body was so light as he walked to the wall below the water’s source. Riju’s whimpers turned into whines as Link ran the duo under the fountain, splashing them both with a new coat of water. She didn’t see where this was going until her back was against the stone wall, giving Link all the leverage he needed to push even deeper into her than before. 

She let out a shrill moan as she was pinned between two hard surfaces. Link was quick to lock his lips around hers, mind clear enough to remember that this was supposed to be a quiet coupling before he got to work. He thrusted into Riju with his own rhythm; twice the tempo she’d decided on earlier. Every slap sent his balls clapping against her ass that sent the legs on eather side of his waist into a flailing, flexing spasm. She squeezed his neck with enough intensity to cause pain, and yet it was a gust of wind compared to the pleasure he was getting out of plundering her tight, damp caves. 

Riju's limbs grew tighter and tighter with every thrust, the mess of juices seeping out from between them falling into the water and disappearing into the either. She had never imagined things would get this far when she pushed for it. She'd thought her youthful features would encourage a smooth rejection. Instead, the opposite happened. He'd gladly started claiming every hole she had as his own, treating her like the woman she wanted to be instead of the girl she was. The result was a slow, but steady, tireless wreckage of her insides taking place. The type of rearranging she knew most of the woman in her tribe had dreamed of and she'd pulled it off as a young girl. 

And goddess above did it feel amazing. It felt better than any Val's wildest dreams to get filled so thoroughly. To get stretched past what she thought was her breaking point until the muscles in her core ached. The idea of genuine penetration had always frightened her as much as it excited her, but now she felt like she'd be scratching out the days on her walls until the next time she could get railed.

A sudden, sharp groan from Link signaled the end of things. He let out a low moan as he bottomed out inside Riju. The little chieftain let out a squeal as the hot filling she knew was coming caked her insides. Each extra shot of seed dropped directly into her womb elicited another sharp gasp. It was an alien sensation, but one she was immediately addicted to as she wrapped herself around Link, determined not to waste a drop.

Link's eyes stared deeply into hers the entire time as if she was his prey, unable to keep from claiming her mouth again before the climax was over. 

He dropped her at the pool's edge, sitting along side her with a huff. He wasn't one to be so careless with a lover, but the alternative was collapsing on top of her as her limbs gave out. He rested on one arm, eyes closed as he relished the feeling of having his lust extinguished. 

He wanted to at least wait. Wait for his head to stop spinning and his breathing to slow. One look at Riju shattered his plans as he glanced at her just in time to see her spread herself wide open, his seed leaking on the stone. She widened her pussy lips with two of her fingers, biting her lip and silently inviting him to give her insides another coating.

He smiled. How could he not? She had asked so nicely. 

It was only when he was on top of Riju when Something clicked. The sight of her in a heap of her own undone hair, tears in her eyes and fingers spreading her pussy triggered Something that was on the cusp of realization for a while. Something about Riju  
felt all the more right than his other partners. It had just taken the tight, wet grasp of her pussy around his for the second time that evening for it to click. 

Another time and place. One of many women Link had on her back over the years flickered into mind, but this one was different. She was definitely a gerudo, but built even more intensely than most of them. Mature features and a strong, firm stare were a far cry from Riju's soft face and doe-like gauze. A firm midriff almost entirely made of muscles. Broad shoulders with arms that could easily toss around someone twice Link's size. Thighs with a grip so strong he felt he could be snapped in two. 

All this made it more impressive that Link had her on her back, pinned under the soft light of the moon. She let out a smirk, relishing in her defeat. "You win, hero." She breathed, voice deep, commanding and dripping with exhaustion. "Now let's see if you have the strength to follow through."

He has been here before. It made knowing what to do next easy. 

Link slipped inside Riju with a grunt, filling her up almost immediately. Riju let out a predictable squeal, but Link didn't care. If she dared to come onto him so desperately, the least she could do was live up to her tribe and take a  
pounding. 

So he sped up his thrusts, using his position above her to greedily scrape out the mess he just made in her and make room for a new one. Link wouldn't waste any more time reminiscing on one of the best nights of his short life when the perfect tool for reliving it was right in front of him. 

Riju was, of course, not exactly like his old flame.. She was good at maintaining with her flowery language and her charming disposition, but this night proved her detractors wrong in one sense. Under any kind of pressure, she'd fall apart. Link thoroughly enjoyed the way her regal demeanor melted into a mess of emotion while he pounded the living spirits out of her, but his mind flickered to the woman from all those years ago. The way she would roll him onto her back and take charge. The way she would yell demands and pull his hair even as she was spread out on her back. 

He let out a hoarse moan, just the mere thought of the old flame sending him spiraling toward yet another climax. Riju was helpless underneath him at this point, taking the seed with a pleased squeal. 

Riju wasn't ready to lead yet, but trial by fire would get her there. 

\--

Link was pleasantly surprised when her spirit started to return, taking charge and pushing him onto his. A playful determination was on her face, contrasting nicely with how thoroughly ruined her make up was. She rode him with renewed vigor. A competitive edge to match whatever it was that awakened in him and caused her to stretch her out so thoroughly. 

He smiled. She couldn't hope to, but he enjoyed the breather and he enjoyed the feeling of the young chieftain dancing on his dick. Each sway of the hips and thrust against his balls sent another wave of pleasure through him. The way she bit her lip and smirked when he gave her cute little ass a firm slap awakened something in his soul. This was more than just another passionless lay. Something had won him over, whether it be the familiarity of it all or everything new Riju had to offer.

Link knew he had to push her further. Her palms splayed on the pool's rim as his hands pushed her on all fours. She'd know full well to brace herself for penetration, but not for her unkempt hair to be snatched off of her back and pulled into a neat little bundle. Riju let out a confused yelp as he used it and a soft hand on her waist as his only real leverage, fucking her against the poolside. He listened carefully for any protests or calls to cease, but all he heard were moans and affirmations as the mix of pain and pleasure intoxicated her in the  
way. 

Every yank of her hair made her cling even tighter to her as she leaked like she hadn't been touched all night into the pool. His memories were foggy, but this position came to him clearly as one that beautiful Gerudo from all those years ago liked. It was as simple as falling back on old habits, and Link couldn't be more thankful to try it out on an even tighter body.

But Riju's size came with It's own advantages, and Link would be a fool not to take advantage of them. He pulled her into his lap, chin buried in her blazing red hair as he lined her up. Riju expected a twist, and got one as her legs were yanked up past her head.

"W-what's the meaning of-' She stammered out, silenced by the sensation of being filled up. A loud, messy sound came from beneath them as Link somehow found a way to dig deeper into her than he already had. 

She was more vulnerable than ever, and the last thing Link had on his mind was mercy as he greedily thrust up into her. She strained and wiggled and yelped and cried and gulped for air, but none of it mattered as the champion stretched her out past her limits.

Riju had been thoroughly beaten hours ago, but Link felt her break in his grasp. Her limbs went limp. Her voice went up a couple of octaves as she clenched around him. She cursed the gods as she squirted quim into the pool. Link fucked her through her orgasm and sending her soul to the sacred realm and back. Link continued thrusting through her screams, sobs and gasps for air. Indifferent like a beast to the cries of It's prey. 

Riju was little more than a damp pile of hair and limbs as Link used her to wring the last of his seed out. Her legs forced upwards as he treated her to a last volley of slow, hard thrusts. He felt his balls ache as the last thick load of spunk worked it's way out of him and into her guts. He was determined to make it last, trying with all his might to thrust her into the stone with his last push. Riju barely registered the 7th or 8th cream pie to add to the pile, but the last passionate kiss he gave her got a pleased moan out of her at least. 

Link had pulled her into the bath with him, letting the mess they had made of eachother wash away. Nothing could wash away what Link had done to the little chieftain tonight, but as she snuggled up to him in his lap and buried her face into his neck like an old lover, he had to wonder if it was such a bad thing. 

His eyes drifted around the bed chamber as he squeezed her gently in return. There were worse places to plant his roots. Perhaps, when this was all over, he could make a life here. If the Val refused, maybe Riju could overrule them. Or maybe, goddess forbid, she would even leave and come with him instead. He’d made peace with the burden of taking this journey alone, but now the very idea of leaving her pained him. 

He shook his head. No lay had him thinking like this before. None, except for one from a long, long time ago.


End file.
